Tape Recorder
by trombonegirl211
Summary: An RLSB Get Together. SLASH. James plays matchmaker


Author's Note(s):

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters thereof. Don't sue me.

Yes, this is slash. Gay relationship. If you have an issue with it, just don't read it and don't bother me.

I know this is used so very very much, but I had to do my take, right?

First romance story EVER. Be nice.

RLSB Get Together

Set year 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"_Why_ did I have to fall in love with him? He's the straightest guy around, and even if he was gay, he would never like _me_!" Remus mumbled to himself. "I can't _stand_ it! Buts its not worth losing a friendship over…But I love him so goddamn much!"

"Love who so…gasp Did you just swear?...larger gasp Did you say _HIM_?" James burst into the room.

"I don't love--"

James cut him off. "I heard you. And you _did_ swear. And say 'him'. Now tell me who."

Remus sighed. "No. I can't."

"Why not? Do I know him?"

"Yes. Now leave it."

What Remus did not know was that James had a tape recorder, and had been recording since he came in the room. You see, contrary to popular belief, James _was_ observant and had noticed all of the stares Remus had sent Sirius's way, full of longing…and how many had gone the opposite direction. So James decided to play matchmaker. And he was not going to give up.

"Tell me. Now."

Remus gave in. Maybe because he knew James wouldn't give up. More likely because he needed to tell _someone_. "Sirius. Sirius Black. Padfoot. King of Pranks. Ruler of Hilarity. Sex God of Hogwarts and the most gorgeous being that ever walked the—I'll stop now."

James tried to look surprised, and suceeded quite well. He hadn't expected the whole 'gorgeous' speech. "Wow. For how long?"

"4th year. Christmas. When he gave me the photo album."

"Wow. Are you going to tell him?"

Remus stared at James, aghast. "What?! No way! It would ruin our friendship! He would never speak to me again!" Remus mumbled off incoherently.

James cut in. "Unless he likes you back."

"He doesn't. He's straight. He dates girls." With that, Remus flung himself face down on his bed and refused to say another word.

Chapter 2

Sirius sat on the balcony, staring at the moon.

"The only thing that claims Moony. My Moony. No, not my Moony. Never will be my Moony. He doesn't love me. How could he?"

He continued like this, and that's where James found him, come to put part 2 of part 1 (research/preparation) into effect.

"Sirius! Who are you mooning over?"

"What? No one!" said Sirius, while thinking 'mooning over'…how appropriate.

"Yes, you are. Spill," said James, pressing record on his tape recorder in his pocket.

"Its just…I really like someone but I don't think they like me back I mean how could they? and I don't want to tell them because they would hate me but then everytime I see them they look so gorgeous with his hair shining when the sun hits it right and his beautiful eyes sparkling and—oh shit."

"HE? Sirius Black, legend of Hogwarts, is _gay_? Really? Oh come on man, now you've gotta tell me."

Sirius mumbled something.

"Moony. As you so accurately put it, I'm mooning over Moony. While staring at the moon."

"Since when?"

"4th year. Just before Christmas. That's why I gave him the album."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Merlin no! Everything would be all awkward between us."

"Unless he likes you back."

"He doesn't. He's straight. He always hangs out with Lily's friend, the black haired one."

"Melanie. But that doesn't mean he likes her."

Sirius shrugged, not persuaded. James knew he wouldn't get another word out of him. So he went back to bed.

Chapter 3

James called the attention of his 2 best friends. "Oi! Stop reading and pay attention!" They were in the common room. It was kind of later, so there was just them 3 and Lily's group of friends still there.

"So. I've been thinking about the stuff each of you told me. Go find the one its about and tell them. Now."

"No!" Sirius responded first. But Remus wasn't far behind. "Absolutely not. No way."

James sighed, but inside he was cackling evilly. "Fine. I was expecting as much. In that case, come up to the dormitory." Sirius and Remus looked at each other warily. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just come." They came.

Remus and Sirius settled themselves on their own beds while James searched in his trunk for something. Remus and Sirius were praying it wasn't truth pothion. James resurfaced.

"This is a tape player. I recorded your conversations with me. You will both listen to both, then will work on the other's problem. You may not speak or act until you are done. If I think you will, I will put a full-body-bind spell on you. Now listen."

They sat in mute horror. Remus's confession was first. He was frozen to the spot. His own voice came floating, along with James's.

'Do I know him?"'

Sirius silently gasped. HIM?

'"Yes. Now leave it."

"Tell me. Now."

"Sirius. Sirius Black. Padfoot. King of Pranks. Ruler of Hilarity. Sex God of Hogwarts and the most gorgeous being that ever walked the—I'll stop now."'

Sirius sat stunned on his bed.

'"Wow. For how long?"

"4th year. Christmas. When he gave me the photo album."

"Wow. Are you going to tell him?"

"What?! No way! It would ruin our friendship! He would never speak to me again!"

"Unless he likes you back."'

Seeing that Sirius was about to leap up, James put a full body bind on him. It wouldn't be good if Remus thought Sirius was just taking advantage of him, or that he was taking pity on him. Remus didn't notice. His face was buried in his pillow. Sirius's turn.

'"Its just…I really like someone but I don't think they like me back I mean how could they? and I don't want to tell them because they would hate me but then everytime I see them they look so gorgeous with his hair shining when the sun hits it right and his beautiful eyes sparkling and—oh shit."

"HE? Sirius Black, legend of Hogwarts, is _gay_? Really? Oh come on man, now you've gotta tell me."

Sirius mumbled something.

"Moony. As you so accurately put it, I'm mooning over Moony. While staring at the moon."

"Since when?"

"4th year. Just before Christmas. That's why I gave him the album."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Merlin no! Everything would be all awkward between us."

"Unless he likes you back."'

James put a full body bind on Remus. He didn't want to be there when they talked (or kissed) it out. It really was too bad that they hadn't talked to each other sooner. They had liked each other for the same amount of time. James left the room, then undid the body bind curses.

Chapter 4

As soon as the spell was off, they started talking, saying anything, before realizing that a) the other was speaking and b) they had nothing to say. This resulted in an awkward silence. Finally, Sirius got up and walked over to Remus's bed, sitting facing him. Remus edged closer, lifting one hand to brush Sirius's hair behind his ear, then tracing over his eyebrow, then cheek before coming to rest behind his neck. H pulled Sirius closer, until their faces were inches apart, staring into his eyes. They stayed like that for awhile until slowly, very slowly, Sirius hands came up and settled on Remus's back, pulling him closer, until their lips touched.

Softly, hesitantly, then harder, fiercer. Sirius bit Remus's lips, running his tongue along it until Remus opened his mouth and let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance as Remus's hands buried into Sirius's hair and Sirius's hands were pulling Remus closer. They split for air, lips still ghosting against each other.

"I love you," each said, before capturing the other's lips.


End file.
